


Suggestions

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, General fiction, Humor, Literature, Short, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another one of those boring days started with a meeting. Fury had called the whole team in early in the morning and you could have sworn he did it on purpose. He didn't have to call you at five in the bloody morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suggestions

**Author's Note:**

> Another stupid little thing I did for a drabble... hope you at least thing it's funny

Another one of those boring days started with a meeting. Fury had called the whole team in early in the morning and you could have sworn he did it on purpose. He didn't have to call you at five in the bloody morning.

The meeting was for a simple question: how can we make things better?

"Discuss it amongst yourself and I'll be back in twenty," Director Fury told the room before closing the door behind him.

The room went silent except for the cogs you thought you heard turning in everyone's head. "I say not making meetings this early."

"I agree, it should be closer to night with alcohol and strippers." Everyone rolled their eyes at Tony.

"He could always bring us some donuts or something." You would have expected that from Thor, not Steve.

"Maybe shock collars for stupid questions or ideas," Natasha said, earning her looks from around the room.

Barton piped up, "kinky. I'll remember that for later."

"Bruce what do you think?" You looked over to the fidgeting man.

"Well, I-I think he should allow us time like this before the actual meetings so we can talk amongst ourselves. That way we can catch up a little."

Fury returned after a while with a, "give me suggestions."

Tony told the list before anyone else could, "we want to start later in the day, have some time to catch up around donuts and bring in some strippers with shock collars and drinks."


End file.
